Studies have shown that a rabbit anti-bladder cancer urine can be produced and used in conjunction with various monospecific antisera for the detection of urine components related to bladder cancer. Regarding a urine positive when it reacted with two or more antibodies resulted in the diagnosis of 64% of the papilloma urines, 92% of the cancer urines vs. only a 7% false positive rate. Also in addition to these serum related components at least two tumor specific antigens (TSA) have been partially purified and characterized from cancer urine. An antiserum which reacts specifically with these TSA has been prepared and is currently being tested for its usefulness for the early diagnosis of bladder cancer. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Cronin, W., Gozzo, J.J., O'Brien, Patricia, Gottschalk, Rita and Monaco, A.P.: Partial purification and characterization of urine components from patients with bladder cancer. Fed. Proc. 35:1882, 1976. Monaco, A.P., Gozzo, J.J., Schlesinger, R.M. and Codish, S.D.: Immunological detection of human bladder carcinoma. Urology Digest, April, 1976.